User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Happy Tree Friends Controversy Meme!
(If you don't even understand what controversy meme is, of course it isn't controversy about something, this controversy is a meme where i put my opinions on HTF stuff, so if anybody else want to do controversy memes like this feel free to do so, idk if i am the first who do this on this wiki btw? Anyway, of course nobody is surprised for my picks, you already should know my other blogs but hey is ok again i guess? I put my favorite and even eh least favorite stuff in the show eh this is even easy let's check!) Favorite character: Nutty (He is my favorite because i love his personality, sure he may get annoying at times but he have never bother me because of that, and his love for candy is very funny. Not to mention, his laugh is funny and crazy as well, and i guess i could say he is cute but many characters in the show is cute, why bother XD tho i just hope the other characters is going to be closer friends to Nutty in future episodes, since he steal alot of stuff because of the candy love, still he isn't Lifty and Shifty so he wouldn't steal money from a bank, he is just a green, cute, funny, laughing and crazy squirrel, i love squirrels!) Despised character: Mr. Pickels (I am not even kidding, i don't understand why everybody else loves this pickle, the only thing he do is killing the other characters, ah well is right that he only kills females and he only killed Handy by mistake... Or was it Lammy? But still, he thinks it is so freaking funny, no it is not just funny, it is a no... Nope, not funny would the others think, nobody can like nobody... Yeah yes he seem cute a little bit but he do not deserve "Cutest Happy Tree Friends Award" so i will not give him a high score, and the hat and mustache is saying he is a French villain, and i am so happy he died... But it was ONCE! Or two if he died that time too, still, he always gets away with crime, he is despicable, green, French, cute but ugly inside, evil, sadistic and should i mention... Yandere? Or can only girls be that? If so, tell me, yup i seriously don't know XD but still, he is the only guy for Lammy and Lammy is so lamey man lol Lammy lamey...) Overrated character: Flippy (Ok, once again... You are free to kill me for putting Flippy on this list, but really, i said this many times to remind you: "I DON'T HATE FLIPPY!" Flippy is awesome, it is Fliqpy i don't like as much... Then why don't i put Fliqpy here instead of Flippy? Good question, idk why but ya know, he is the most popular character by fans, and nobody seem to remember Cuddles anymore, heck people even hates Lumpy... EXCEPT ME! Well i agree Flippy is a nice guy... Unless ya count Fliqpy as well, who is a murderer, but Flippy is cute like everybody else and his voice sounds cute due to his nice version sounding like Cuddles... Maybe not much but still, Flippy still is number one because everybody knows him even if he have some episodes, sure he is cool and all, but i can't think of anybody else for sure and of course anybody but Lumpy? Because he is not too overrated to me of course and because people hates him but as i said not me but i like Flippy but he is in this spot for being popular of course popular like the most popular one and that's it ok you can kill me now for putting him here guys then putting him is not good then...) Underrated character: Toothy (Nobody saw this coming? He isn't as popular as everybody else, Cro-Marmot isn't even popular enough XD but still, can you believe how Toothy didn't got the starring role in "Autopsy Turvy" and never made it at all then into the TV Series? <:( Sigh, still this beaver is having VERY low episode roles, and when he is Starring, it is of course short ones, and he is in those so he can get hurt alot and cry, it makes me feel sorry for him, his eyes always get hurt, ironic how it isn't his teeth but yeah it did happen for now... Really, he goes through alot of pain and crap in the series, and he cries, and dies, after getting hurt, he seriously deserve a Starring Role if a second season comes from the Series and this time no joke please, he have been rejected from it as long as i can remember!) Favorite episode: See What Develops (Yeah, best of the TV Series AND whole series imo, This TV Series episode was not first episode i saw, but first time i knew the rest of the cast, mostly Mime which i can remember is one of the new ones i learned thx to this episode, and i believe it made me get into Nutty as quick as i saw him, and Splendid plus The Mole, such a duo, even if Splendid DID kill him in "Gems the Breaks" without any problem, here it was impossible, possibly duo to plot having good time, and this is like an episode where Nutty and Flaky are together, or she belongs to Disco Bear idk? At least he deserves ONE girl... So we learn also Splendid works there and he can't take off his mask? XD *Facepalm* and he got saved by The Mole in the ending... By mistake, not to mention, Splendid's scream was really funny and Splendid's face tho even after all mistakes in this episode XD!) Despised episode: Tongue in Cheek (Seriously? ): Am i the only one who STILL hates this episode? ): This is the only TV Series episode i HATE! This is the worst thing The Ants ever done to Sniffles, well The Mole was funny when he took a pic of Sniffles' tongue and Lumpy was decent in this episode but he DID mess it up for Sniffles, he could eated that darn ant! Also i cringe alot due to the pain, when they torture his hand i can't help but cringe, also this IS where his most painful death ever came from, seriously, Sniffles was crying, they still smile and they could just leave him alone instead of revenge, they deserved to cry when Sniffles destroyed their home so when he destroyed it and they cry, i didn't feel bad for them a little bit, they never change, i actually enjoy their sadness but sadly they didn't die, i hope they either got removed OR if they appear again in future episode, sicne they wasn't seen in any future episode in Season 3, 4 or after 5... If Season 5 still on or if 6 is after it, The Ants better DIE!! Sorry but Sniffles DIDN'T deserve that death at all :( if anybody deserve death, it is The Ants, shame on them!) Favorite pairing: Giggles X Cuddles (Oh yeah, even if not really canon of course, it is not but we did see them together as canon, they look cute together, and imo it is canon, i can't think of anybody else with Cuddles, neither who to be with Giggles, i can just say they should be a couple, and Giggles better have a Love Bite with him, but if they can't be made anymore then i see...) Despised pairing: Giggles X Disco Bear (Seriously? I don't care if anybody ship it, Giggles doesn't like Disco Bear, neither of course does Petunia, heck, they also make fun of him and doesn't help him when he get injured, and he even cause their deaths, this isn't cute, and Disco Bear is older or idk if Disco Bear is a grown up bear it maybe makes sense, but really, i can't see how anybody support this ship, i just can't!) Favorite smoochie: Nutty's Party Smoochie (Yeah the smoochie with my favorite character :) But... ): Too bad there isn't enough blood, just in first tho, :) Still, Nutty playing in this seems cute, but he didn't try to eat the yo-yo surprises me, and why doesn't i cringe when he got hurt? At least I DID feel sorry for him when the yo-yo hit him where the pain is most, and of course why would he want scissors? He wanted candy, surprised smoochie wasn't about candy btw, and the kart heh heh oh yeah that kart looks noice, but if he survived the gas, idk? He may just passed out, still so if he passed out i still think it is the nicest smoochie so yeah is happy also Nutty got his own smoochie!) Despised smoochie: Cub's Christmas Smoochie (NO! I love all smoochies, but if i put "None" i just find it TOO lazy imo, so i put this along with Pop's smoochie on "Top 10 Smoochies" list in Number 10, i guess i go with Cub's here, so as much as i love it too, i guess it is here because TWO characters in same smoochie, Pop is even in it and he is focusing on Cub in all three every options, and why would he think Cub was sleeping? And he should check after he died by the hula hoops BUT he did notice Cub's last death, but can't turn him back to life, well, it is a little silly BUT this one is funny, i just SHOULD put "None" otherwise, idk? So remember i like this smoochie but i had no choice...) AND... That was all folks! Is ok if you don't agree with me :)... But hey, ;) At least u guys are aware of my choices, and am i first or not idk who do a Controversy Meme here? Idk if anybody else plan too, but as i say ya know, feel free to do so! Hope ya are liking this, and sorry if i didn't entertain everybody but thx for watching, hope ya saw this one! And yes, this list IS how ya do the meme, anyway bye! Category:Blog posts